A Fiendish Tale
by BonniebelGrace
Summary: Gumball meets a seductive fox named Alice Jane and she is a vampire. Alice claims Gumball to be her "equal" or "destiny", Gumball is having trouble because he cannot let himself to be a Vampire's boyfriend. They must first choose friendship than love, will Gumball's life turns better with Alice or will he turn into a vampire himself?


**_"Who says that a Devil fell in love with an Angel"_**

**A Collaborative Story made by BonniebelGrace/Amanda Lopez and Danny-of-TAWOG**

* * *

**Prologue**

∞

It was a rainy morning in Elmore. Gumball was lying in his nothing to do, Darwin and Anais is still asleep and Nicole and Richard went for a business trip, though Richard only joins her so that nothing would happen to his beloved wife.

Since there's no class, because of the strong rain. Gumball became lazy; he can't even make his own breakfast, because he always depends on everyone. He gently gets out of the bed and went to the kitchen to have some Hot Chocolate.

As he went to the kitchen, he saw a dark figure running outside the backyard. He turns on the light; he goes to the backyard and notices the surrounding. All he sees is the gloomy skies and the puddle in the backyard. He closes the door and returns to the Kitchen, but he hears a gentle whisper calling his name.

"Gumball….."

Gumball turns around and saw nothing. Soon, a cold breeze surrounds him, Gumball warms himself and he grabs the towel and he cuddled himself in the towel. Fear is now roaming inside him, Gumball fears that there's an intruder inside the house.

"Whoever you are, show yourself!" Gumball bravely shouted

Later, a fog appears in front of Gumball. It was a Dark Fog; it was darker than the night. The Fog forms into a figure and as it forms into a figure, red eyes were glowing. The figure comes out of the fog and it was a Fox. Gumball screams but the Fox covers his mouth, the Fox smiles at him.

"Shhh…., don't worry, I only came here to play with you" The Fox whispered

"Who are you?" Gumball cried while shivering in fear

"I'm Alice Jane" The Fox replied

"Alice? Weren't you the new student in Elmore Junior High?"

"Yes, I am. I came here because the two of us are equals"

"Equals? , what do you mean by that?"

"It means that the two of us are destined to be together"

Gumball didn't understand what Alice said. Equals?, Destine to be Together?, what does she mean by that?. Since Gumball has a low knowledge in love and romance, he can't understand when people are explaining about love.

Soon, Alice became a fog after hearing Anais and Darwin awaken. The Fog quickly flew through the window leaving a cold temperature in the window. Gumball can't understand, is he dreaming? , is he suffering from hallucinations? Gumball can't clarify the situation if whether he saw a ghost or some kind of a creature.

Anais and Darwin came downstairs and saw Gumball standing in front of the door. They look at each other, confused and as they came down. They put their hands in Gumball's shoulder and noticed how cold he is.

"Gumball, are you turning into an ice?" Darwin stupidly asked

"I think the room temperature is making him cold, since the rain is so strong." Anais replied

Gumball's eyes were filled with fear and horror, he quickly collapsed. Darwin was screaming and Anais told him to calm down because Gumball only needs some rest.

A few minutes later, Gumball finds himself lying in the couch. He saw Darwin carrying a tray of Hot Chocolate and fresh made Pancakes. Darwin smiles at him and Gumball didn't smiled back fearing that he might be suffering from hallucinations.

"Dude, are you okay? Because a while ago, you're eyes were filled with fear it's more like you seen a ghost or something" Said Darwin

"I don't know if it's a hallucination or something, but I think I saw some creature in the kitchen, a while ago" Gumball replied

Darwin carefully puts the tray in the table and stares at Gumball. This caused a silence between them and Darwin couldn't tell if Gumball is lying to him.

"Dude, are you lying?" Darwin seriously asked

"No, I'm serious Dude. I just saw a Fog that forms into a Fox a while ago and she begins to say these words that I can't understand. She said that the two of us are destined to be together" Gumball whined

"If it's true, I think that Fox clearly means, that the two of you are going to be lovers"

Gumball was shocked by this, he can't be a Fox's groom, because he and Alice didn't meet and yet, they were not close to each other. This caused Gumball to be tremble in fear because he's not ready for a relationship.

"I don't know Dude, but if this puts your life at risk, you have to accept the fact that you are destined to be that Fox's Lover"

Gumball was hyperventilating because he is not ready yet. This caused him to faint again and Darwin was screaming. A Few minutes later, Gumball wakes up and finds a wet towel in his head. He sees Anais sitting beside him, Anais smirks at him.

"So,Future Lover of a Ghostly Fox, are you ready?" Anais playfully teased

"NO,I'M NOT!" Gumball shouted

This cause Anais to laugh because this is the first time that Gumball is going to be a property of a girl.


End file.
